Session 8:
(12:09:30) Spider lämnade rummet (quit: Read error: Connection reset by peer). (12:12:13) Shadell Shadell@255.19.649.39.ap.yournet.ne.jp kom in i rummet. (12:29:17) Shadell är nu känd som Spider (12:45:32) STExalted: In the better light, the brothel seems much less... err, majestic? Then in the dim light. Actually, no, it looks far more gaudy, it's already bustling with activity, though it is much less crowded than before - whether it is because sheer inertia, or maybe there are fewer Dragonblooded clients than you expect. (12:45:44) STExalted: Of course, some part of the structure is damaged, but it is surprisingly few - a brothel that cater to Dragonblooded client, after all, would have enough sense to use more sturdy material than mere wood. As in, stones. Not magical material. What do you expect? (12:45:50) STExalted: Regardless, there are more guards than you expect. Not surprising, really. (12:51:05) Peerless Mibbit@175.140.th.thp kom in i rummet. (12:52:45) Dusk: "I'll be outside then, good luck," I say to Spider and the dressed up Peerless. (12:55:48) Peerless: "Oh joy, we'll have some /fun/ times ahead," Peerless replied. Taking a glance at Spider, he jerked his head towards the building. "Come on, I'm sure there's some interesting things to discover about this." (12:56:33) Spider: "Not really. Apparently dragonblooded are just kind of pathetic enough that even when they set everything around them on fire, they don't actually manage to burn everything down." (12:58:03) Peerless: "Or the worksmanship in this place is more sturdy than we thought" (12:58:33) Spider: "They're open for business on the next day." (12:58:44) Lost_: "One second." I whisper as I force essence into my eyes, allowing me to see into the truth of the world. Even as I do this, my mind races to comprehend what I see, making the transition seamless and painless. To outside observers, there was no indication as to what had occurred. (13:08:28) STExalted: Lost_ : Surprisingly, there's nothing special that you can see. Some members of the guards are shining in your vision - looks like they're Enlightened, and they've achieved in the old-fashioned way, which is... quite worrying. Interesting, though. (13:08:36) STExalted: Looks like they /do/ hire Exalted, and you can see a couple of them are DBs. They wear a strangely familiar colour, however... (13:08:43) STExalted: The inside of the brothel itself is quite mundane - the structure is primarily stone, and they look somewhat newer - the old structure, the one that's burned down, is mostly wood, itself, and you guess when the place become more popular with DBs, they renovate some of it with the more sturdier material. (13:11:21) Lost_: "So then spider.....now that we know this, what shall be our course of action? After all, how can a run down brothel afford to hire Dragonblooded guards?" (13:11:50) STExalted: Peerless: You're sure you recognize the colour the DBs wore, though. You think it is Honnou, plus another unknown DBs? Did he pick someone while you're away? (13:19:15) ***Spider approaches one of the guards. "Well, hello there then." (13:20:02) Lost_: "Greetings friend." (13:28:34) STExalted: "Why, hello miss!" The fire caste - it is hard to miss the red ponytail - smiles, opening his arms. "Is there anything you - ah, Peerless!" he exclaims, before ignoring Spider and approach Peerless. He scanned Lost_ and Dragon_, before laughing and patting Peerless' back. "What'd you do, travelling with those beauties?" (13:29:18) STExalted: The water caste, just sighs, before following Honnou. (13:29:26) ***Nekraa raises an eyebrow at the comment. (13:29:35) ***Dusk stalked outside of the building (13:30:05) Lost_: "Hello to you too Honnou, and you too Raijin. It has been a while hasn't it." (13:35:47) ***Peerless smiles at his childhood friend as he slung an arm over Honnou's shoulder. "Just met these like-minded individuals a few days ago, Honnou. Then again, who's that lovely friend with you, eh? Care to introduce him to me?" He then turned to his female companions, "Well, why won't you introduce yourselves to him?" (13:38:08) Nekraa: "Well met. I am Dragon of Excellence. A wandering martial artist." Dragon say with a smile. (13:39:23) Spider: "So, what are a pair like you pulling guard duty at a dive like this?" (13:50:52) STExalted: "Ah! Forgive me, Peerless! Peerless, Lost_, this is," he waves to the water caste, "Flowing Feather, Water caste! I hope he'll be a member of my ever-expanding circle!" Honnou then laughs, while Flowing Feather just sighs. "And a pleasure to met you as well, Lost_, Dragon_! And to answer your question, miss-" (13:51:02) STExalted: "Wait," Flowing Feather cut Honnou, suddenly, looking at Dragon_ intensely, "Dragon of Excellence? /That/ Dragon of Excellency?" before smiling, and bows. "I've heard about you! Would you mind for a bout of spar later?" (13:51:12) STExalted: Honnou just shakes his head, before turning back to Spider. "And to answer your question, miss, well. The pay is good, yes? And helping local populace is always good for business!" he winked. "Don't worry, we have enough to tide us over!" (13:51:38) ***Nekraa bows in response. "It would be a pleasure." (13:52:28) STExalted: Spider: Well, it doesn't take genius to guess Honnou means someone contracted them, perhaps someone inside the city, that's rather popular. And the reward for doing so is, well, quite a lot - you don't think he talk about money, though... (13:55:48) Lost_: "By the way Honnou, we had recently met and saved a woman by the name of Violet Soul. Do you know of her by an chance?" (13:57:33) Peerless: "It's an honour to meet you, Flowing Feather, I hope Honnou hasn't given you a hard time?" (13:58:48) STExalted: "By reputation only," Honnou states. "She is, what, Exalted couple weeks ago? What do you (14:01:29) STExalted: "By reputation only," Honnou admits. "She is, well, she kept to herself, you know? Do the job in one area, moves on when she have enough money, get another job when it runs out... and so on," he shakes his head. "/I/ don't know how she bears it, honestly. But well.." (14:01:39) STExalted: Flowing Feather just rolls his eyes. "No more than usual, Peerless. And yes, it's nice to met you." (14:04:42) ***Dusk moved to find a vantage point overseeing the brothel and to also look for anyone thinking the same thing. (14:05:44) ***Lost_ asks a mundane question to keep up appearances. While a small portion of his mind is attentive to the answers he receives, the greater part of his mind is more interested in his surroundings.Details invisible to the unfocused mind glare out like the sun in the sky. From scenes of Peerless and Spider’s escapades, to all that happened afterwards. Yet even (14:05:47) Lost_: this is not as important as the reactions of the people present. From how they walk to how they talk, details are taken in identify the most important person who may know the most of this situation (14:13:03) Lost_: "So you haven't tried to get her in your circle? From what I have heard and seen, she seems to be a competent fighter." (14:14:52) STExalted: Dusk, Lost_: Both of you look at the milling crowd, and you can see... well. A person sitting on the stall of nearby teahouse bore a mark worn by All-Seeing Eyes - another person - a panhandler, on the front of food stall - is too /clean/, and you won't be surprised if he is a part of Immaculate. (14:15:06) STExalted: Here and there, there are many probable spies everywhere - one thing for sure, though, you don't think they're /specifically/ there for you. (14:15:14) STExalted: Of course, the most interesting is a figure on top of the building in front of the brothel - the figure flickers, briefly, between visible and invisible, too fast for mortal eyes to see, with a soft clap of thunders, a chakram gripped at his hand. (14:15:49) STExalted: Honnou shrugs. "She /is/ competent, and independent, but," (14:16:03) STExalted: he grins broadly. "We already have fire caste." (14:20:35) Peerless: "Who happens to be you," Peerless grinned. "Say, where's your brother, Honnou? I would think that he would've been with you." (14:20:46) Lost_: Discretely, I look and see the flow of essence as he continues whatever he was trying to do. Blinking out of mortal sight, yet, I was not a mortal and my sight was anything but. The patterns of essence and motes flow in a mesmerizing series of patterns, giving them shape and changing the world around him. Yet my mind took it all in and made sense of that (14:20:49) Lost_: madness (14:21:24) STExalted: "Oh, he is /around/," Honnou wiggles his eyebrows, before ever-so-slightly nodded at the building in front of him. (14:22:54) STExalted: Lost_: You can see he is a Dragonblooded, Air caste. His Essence looks familiar, but you aren't sure. (14:23:05) ***Dusk looked at the potential spies although paying more effort on the chakram wielding person. He also gripped his bow on the ready. (14:26:12) Peerless: "Ah, I...see..." Peerless gave a slightly strained smile, knowing that Raijin is somewhere in said building, hiding in plain sight...his eyes darted around, yet maintaining his composure, searching for the familiar traces of lightning arcs and thunderclaps left in the air of his caste as he searched for his other ally. (14:26:54) Lost_: With a sigh of relief, I let out the breath I was holding in. I didn't know what they were trying to achieve, but after looking at the hidden Dragonblooded's essence and the hint given by Honnou, I can safely conclude as to the identity of the mysterious guest. He.....was a threat but not one aimed at us. He was an ally and I was grateful for that. (14:28:35) Lost_: I rlax my body in a not so obvious way to sent a hidden message to Peerless and Dusk that the hidden Dragonblood was not a threat. (14:30:51) Lost_: "By the way, did something happen here? I mean why would they hire you to guard a whorehouse of all things? Wouldn't mortal guards suffice for that?" (14:30:52) ***Dusk noticed that Lost was trying to signal something by the way his body language was moving about. (14:31:18) Peerless: Seeing Lost_'s hidden message, Peerless' stance shifted to something that indicates that there is no threat (for now), still smiling at Honnou, so as to make sure that Dust got the message. (14:32:25) ***Dusk took awhile before realizing what he and Peerless were trying to say. (14:32:42) Nekraa: "Maybe we should leave for a less crowded setting?" (14:33:35) STExalted: "Ah!" Honnou smiles, though it is a bit strained. "I'd love to tell you about our wellbeing, but you know how it is - it is inauspicious to do so while working! And terribly sorry, miss, but we're still working!" he shakes his head. "But I heard there's this little quaint store you can visit on the upper district.." (14:35:29) Spider: "It seems strange that dragonblooded would bother with such menial work." (14:35:50) Spider: "One would almost imagine that something rather suspicious was going on." (14:37:16) Lost_: "All important questions I am sure. But I doubt it is any of our business. Still tell me of this shop you mentioned Honno. It must be good indeed to be recommended by a prince of the earth." (14:37:23) Peerless: "Oya~ So tell me about this store you were talking about, Honnou~" Peerless smiled at him, interested in the shop. (14:39:59) Spider lämnade rummet (quit: Read error: Connection reset by peer). (14:40:23) Shadell Shadell@255.19.649.39.ap.yournet.ne.jp kom in i rummet. (14:40:30) STExalted: "Prince of earth we may be, but even the greatest kings still need to eat, my lady!" he winks, before laughing. "But I heard one of those anathemas don't need to! Of course, I also heard they're as big as five yeddim and can shoot fire with their eyes! Fanciful tales. As for the shop..." his expression turns thoughtfull. (14:41:08) Shadell lämnade rummet (quit: Read error: Connection reset by peer). (14:43:18) Shadell Shadell@255.19.649.39.ap.yournet.ne.jp kom in i rummet. (14:43:44) STExalted: "Well! The perpetrator is /interesting/," he put extra emphasis on interesting. "And even more so with the patrons. A good place to find what you need, though it may be costly." He nods. "And I'm sure you have better things to do, correct?" (14:45:34) ***Peerless chuckles at Honnou. "Perhaps we should meet up there some time...do some catching up and all, what do you say?" (14:45:42) Lost_: "Indeed. Still, this shop sounds, interesting and we do have some obals to spare. Thank you, and if time permits, we may visit this shop later. Goodby Honnou, I hope to see you later." (14:54:33) Shadell är nu känd som Spider (15:02:34) STExalted: The recent event, it seems, failed to lower the activity at the barrack - if anything, you can see more guards walking around, some of them goes inside before more guards come out. Based on your previous visit, the front room serve as, well, 'receptionist' is probably the word /and/ mess hall, while the rest is dedicated for bunk rooms, other necessities, and (15:02:46) STExalted: of course armory. The guards looks at you curiously, some of them suspicious, a few of them recognize Dragon_ and waved at her before going about to their activity. (15:03:51) Dusk: "Right, any plan to distract the guards?" I said, regrouping with the group after they left the brothel. (15:07:40) Lost_: "Alright. Perhaps we can send Spider and Dragon_ to go talk to the guards while Dusk and us go in?" (15:08:34) Nekraa: hmhm (15:09:49) Lost_: "I mean between Dragon_dazzelling them with brilliance and Spider baffelling them with bullshit, they would surely distract the guards enough for us to do our thing." (15:12:39) Spider lämnade rummet (quit: Read error: Connection reset by peer). (15:13:06) Peerless: "And what of me? I'm not as good as dazzling others, nor am I adequate in the stealth department..." (15:13:57) Lost_: "You will be our insurance in case something bad happens." (15:14:12) Shadell Shadell@255.19.649.39.ap.yournet.ne.jp kom in i rummet. (15:14:16) Dusk: "Weren't you a famous enough fighter? You could distract the guard further by asking to spar with them." (15:15:27) Lost_: "Which they would refuse as they are on work currently. Besides, neither you nor I are dedicated fighters in the way peerless is. Better he comes with us." (15:16:10) Peerless: "And I'm not good in stealth and other such subtlety, Lost_." (15:16:44) Lost_: "And you don't need to be. Dusk goes in and finds things at which point we both move in." (15:17:49) Peerless: "Ah, very well then, that at least I can deal with." (15:18:05) Dusk: "A plan formed then?" I sighed. (15:18:20) Lost_: "Or we could substitute you with Spider, so there is that option as well." (15:18:43) Nekraa: "Me and Spider will distract them while you take a look then?" (15:18:43) Shadell lämnade rummet (quit: Read error: Connection reset by peer). (15:19:00) Peerless: "That seems to be the current plan, yes." (15:19:46) Dusk: "I'm not certain I could fill in Spider's role to distract people," I said. "Not without leaving bodies in my wake." (15:19:50) Lost_: "That is one plan. Another is to pretend that we have come to collect whatever in in there. We fake some documents and bluff our way out with whatever treasures we can. Of course this method involves knowing what we are after." (15:21:05) Shadell Shadell@255.19.649.39.ap.yournet.ne.jp kom in i rummet. (15:21:14) Shadell är nu känd som Spider (15:21:21) Lost_: "We can even use it to kick off the civil war if we are smart about it." (15:24:50) Lost_: "Well ladies and gentlemen, what are your thoughts on my plans?" (15:25:21) Peerless: "...I vote for the second plan." (15:25:46) Dusk: "That would need some more preparation....." (15:25:47) ***Dusk shrugs (15:25:49) Dusk: "I don't mind either way. Category:Exalted: Bright River Chronicles